


Weathermen Are Always Wrong

by Fwufferson



Series: Rumir Stories [4]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amir is soft for his boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Rupert is also soft, and cold, balls to the wall posting, implied Jecily, its just fluff, no editing we die like women, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwufferson/pseuds/Fwufferson
Summary: An afternoon out at a fall fair, but Rupert made a bad decision. So Amir must come to the rescue.
Relationships: Lady Cecily/Sir Joan (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: Rumir Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704910
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Weathermen Are Always Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should've been working on a different fic and in the process disappointed Lord V, but, fuck it. I wanted to write it so I did.
> 
> Please don't be mad at me, V.
> 
> As always, I love comments, please tell me what you think, and giving a convincing argument for why this was a good way to spend my time that I can turn into a powerpoint to gift to Lord V would be very welcome.

“It’s cold.”

Amir sighed, glancing over to Rupert as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. His nose and cheeks were dusted red and his lips looked chapped. “I told you to bring a coat. Multiple times. As did Joan.”

Rupert scowled, giving a halfhearted glare that was ruined by the shivers that wracked his body. “I thought the sweater would be enough.” He replied petulantly, tightening his arms. True to his word, the large cable knit sweater was typically quite warm, warm enough that usually Rupert would want to take it off half way through the day. But now, it seemed the weather cut right through it. “It wasn’t supposed to get this cold, I’d checked the weather an hour before we left.”

“You know the weathermen are never right,” Cecily chimed in, looking warm and cozy in her large puffy coat and fuzzy earmuffs. One of her hands was stuffed in Joan’s coat pocket, who was staring interestedly at one of the booths.

Rupert let out another harsh shake and Amir concluded that his boyfriend had suffered long enough. He unbuttoned his coat, opening it wide as a rush of cold met his body. “Come on,” he mumbled, reaching over and pulling Rupert to him. “You really need to start preparing better.”

Rupert made a confused noise at first before Amir wrapped the coat as best he could around both himself and his boyfriend, holding around his waist to keep him from wiggling away. Rupert let out a soft sigh, settling back against Amir. His hair tickled the side of Amir’s face.

“Didn’t even bring a hat, did you?” Amir shook his head in disbelief as Rupert softly knocked his head into Amir’s, grumbling something about having lost it. The group wandered down the street further, stopping occasionally at one of the booths only to continue on after getting bored or buying whatever they had entered for.

At one particular booth, Rupert had detangled himself to go talk to someone he had recognized while Amir was talking with the nice man that ran the booth. That was when a slightly hidden area of the booth caught his eye. More specifically, a dark purple object within that area. His words trailed off and the man seemed to sense his distraction.

“Oh,” he said, following Amir’s line of sight. “Those are my partner’s, they make them in their spare time.” Amir wandered over with the man, his fingers trailing over the soft material. He picked it up, grinning as he turned it over. Just below it was another item in the same color.

“How much?” Amir asked, picking up both articles of clothing.

After thanking the man for the hundredth time, Amir wandered over to where Rupert and Cecily were talking to another group. Rupert was shivering again, but he seemed not to notice as he laughed at something someone said. As Amir walked up, Rupert turned just in time to smile up at him before Amir was pulling the hat in his hands overtop Rupert’s auburn locks, and subcuencially over his eyes as well. A small indignant noise escaped him as Amir let go, already beginning to wind the scarf around his neck. His fingers wrapped around the edge of the hat, pulling it up to look up at Amir’s smug face curiously.

“What’s this?” He asked, pulling up the end of the scarf to inspect.

Amir grinned pulling Rupert back into his coat. “You said you lost your hat, and you were cold. I thought it’d warm you up. Plus, I like the color.”

Rupert chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Amir’s cheek. “You know what else would warm me up?” Amir flushed, eyes widening slightly for a moment as Rupert fluttered his lashes.

“Hot chocolate. I saw a booth not too far away.”


End file.
